1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector having a plurality of contacts arranged in spaced relation along a length thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plug connector including a plurality of cables connected to the corresponding contacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
For this type of plug connector, there is one that includes an elongated body having a plurality of contacts arranged in spaced relation along a length thereof; a shield cover to be attached to a topside of the body; and a shield member to be attached to an underside of the body and to be electrically connected to the shield cover (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-54102).
Such plug connector is in need of slimming down along with slimming down of a receptacle connector to be mounted on an electronic device such as a flat panel display for a liquid crystal television.